Insecurities
by OQfaith
Summary: Set two weeks after Season 4 finale. OutlawQueen story with RegalBeliever / DimplesQueen / OutlawBeliever moments. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

*****Fair Warning*****

-This is unbeta'd  
-English is not my first language  
-The story is different from what we already know it's going to happen at the beginning of S5.

Hope you can pass through that and... Enjoy it!

* * *

He's been living in her house since that night. At first they didn't know where Emma was, so Regina didn't want him nor Roland to be in danger in the middle of the woods. Also, that same night, they moved the Merry Men's camp to a safer place until they knew it was safe to come back.

Having Robin, Roland and Henry in the house with her was all she wanted, the life she had pictured a while ago, her happy ending finally happening but of course things never were that easy in her life and having them there under these unusual circumstances wasn't the ideal thing. But, she bit the bullet and accepted what was coming. She had Robin now; she knew he'll be there for her, so if this was the way their relationship was going to start she'll take it. Together, they'll face the world.

She used magic to furnish Roland's new room, just the basics. She wanted him to think about how he wanted to decorate his room and they will do it… at some point, she hoped. Once the little boy was settled she left Robin with him until he fell asleep and she went to Henry's room to check on him.

Henry was lying in his bed when Regina came in. There was so much sadness into the boy's eyes and he was holding back the tears she guessed he was trying to prove that he wasn't a little boy anymore. Her heart broke; she knew he was in pain. Watching her son like this moved some old feelings inside of her and she promised him that no matter what she'll bring Emma back to him. She offered to take him to the Charming's loft after all that's where he was living since the first curse broke and she didn't want to force him to stay with her if he didn't want to. He declined her offer, surprisingly for her, he chose to stay at the manor. Maybe he just wanted to make sure she would keep her word. She smiled and kissed him goodnight trying to banish those thoughts out of her mind.

She got out of Henry's room and found Robin coming in her direction. He wanted to say goodnight and be sure that she didn't need anything before he returned to Roland's room and sleep in the armchair. She stopped him and told him that she had another guest room that she could set for him to sleep and be more comfortable, he told her that he was quite content just to be in the same place she was and as long as her and the boys were safe that was more than enough for him. He always knew what to say and do to disarm her to get to her heart; she couldn't help the growing warmth inside of her and all she could do was tell him "Do you want to stay with me?" she couldn't believe she had told him that, even less how vulnerable her voice sounded, so she was going to back out when Robin saw it and took her by her waist, touching her forehead with his, their mouths mere inches apart he told her _"I will always want to be by your side"_. She relaxed a little in his arms and they kissed, none of them knew who made the first move but it didn't matter from that moment on he started to sleep in her room… _their room!_.

.oOQo.

Two weeks since Emma saved Regina and became the Dark One, and the situation was taking the best of Regina; she was grumpy, upset, frustrated, tired… she barely slept at night, always trying to find the way to bring Emma back or at least to be able to get out of Storybrooke to Camelot. They don't know where she is or how she is, the dagger disappeared as soon as they were going to take it and that's it, anything else from that day.

The Charmings organized search parties to look after her and with the help of the merry men they scanned the whole town and forest, but nothing, she was definitely out of Storybrooke.

Killian and Belle have been searching on every single book she have for something that could help them. Belle found an enchantment that could work but she needed the translation. A few days ago she tried to contact the professor that helped her before but she hasn't had any response. So, today she was at Granny's talking with the Charmings about it when Maleficent approached them. She overheard the conversation and kindly told them that Rumple was "the professor". She filled them in with the story she was told once about Rumple's plan to get back to Storybrooke. Maleficent didn't want to crush their hopes, she was grateful with Emma for bring Lily back to her, so, she only did it in order to make them find another way. This left them with nothing, again.

Nothing!, that's all they had achieved in two weeks, no way to get to Camelot and no way to summoning Emma back to Storybrooke.

.oOQo.

Robin has been supportive, been there for her, Henry and Roland. But lately, to get her to sleep and to eat -at least- was a battle he was willing to fight less and less, each time was harder.

Roland sneaked into her study and in a very sweet voice said "Regina can you read to me tonight?" Regina turned to look at him, then, to her watch. She sighed. She had missed dinner again. The five minutes she has asked Robin turned into two hours, time flew and she had barely seen Roland and Henry this couple of weeks. "My boy... there you are, it's time for bed…" "I know papa, but I want Regina to read to me" said Roland in a very soft and whining voice, Robin looked at her and saw her watery eyes "Tell you what my boy, I'll read to you and Regina will come to kiss you good night... deal?" "Okay" said the little boy while a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, they turned around and started to walk out of the room.

That sight could be reason enough to rip her own heart out. Guilt and remorse invading her heart and she could swear that also her soul.

"Robin wait" said Regina getting up the chair, her body aching for all the hours she had spent in the same position "I should take a little break anyway". He looked at her with a saddest smile while Roland ran to her; she bent down and took him in her arms hugging him. Roland put his little arms around her neck, she got up and she helped him put his legs around her waist and she started to walk to his room, Robin right behind them.

He rested himself against the doorframe as he watched both of them interact, he was amazed with that sight, his son and the woman he loves sharing some quality time was something he was grateful for.

She tucked him in and started to read him his story, short after, she saw he was distracted, fidgeting his little fingers and she knew he wanted to say something. "What is it sweetie?" Roland looked at her with wide eyes and open mouth and looked down to his still moving fingers "Do you want to ask me something?" He nodded and looks up at her "How... How is it that Henry got two mommies?" that was the last thing she would had expected him to ask. "Well, sometimes things don't go the way they're supposed to. When Henry was born Emma, his birth mother, couldn't take care of him. So, after some paperwork I became, we could say... his mother by law, and then I was able to bring him home with me and take care of him".

He was listening intently at her "So you chose him to be your son?" at that Regina smiled "Yes, we could definitely said that but I believe that was our destiny to find each other and be together". Something was on his head, he was processing her words and she just knew that there was something else. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked him lowering her voice but loud enough for Robin to be able to hear her, the little boy looked at her and nodded enthusiastically, she bent a little and said "I also truly believe, from the bottom of my heart, that was my destiny to find you and your papa and for all of us to become a family" Roland's smile was so big that illuminated the room and her heart. "Really?" he asked and she nodded smiling at him too.

He sat up and hugged her tight for a little while "Regina..." whispering with his head over her shoulder "Can you choose me too?" her eyes filled with tears again and she took a deep breath and hugged him a little tighter trying to hold back her tears, even though the moment was so overwhelming she managed to smile and replied "I already did sweetheart". Roland raised his head from her shoulder and put his little hands on her cheeks looking seriously and directly into her eyes "Like Henry?".

Her heart stopped for half sec. This was a delicate issue that she never had discussed with Robin. She put her forehead against his "In my heart, yes, you are" she tickled him and he chuckled but then he remembered that she said another thing about Henry and frowned "but what about the other way?", she sighted she was hoping he will drop the subject at least for the night so she could talk to Robin about it. "Do you mean... by law?" Roland nodded staring intently at her, she was speechless and turned quickly at Robin who looked quite bemused but managed to give her a brave but unconvincing smile.

She took a deep breath hoping that what she was about to say was the right thing "If that's what you really want we could do it, it'll take a little bit of time and your papa's authorization" She winked at him and rub the tip of her nose against his and he giggled, Robin approached them and kissed the top of their heads, he was touched. "Ok little man it's time for you to come back to bed and sleep" Roland was quickly getting under the covers and asked him very seriously "Papa do you believe in destiny?" Robin looked at him and then at Regina "Sure I do my boy... sure I do" he answered smiling and winking at him and when Robin kissed his forehead Roland immediately put his hands around his neck and turned to Regina beckoning at her with his little hand to hug her too. They kissed him good night and got out of his room.

.oOQo.

As soon as she step out of Roland's room she was trembling, running her fingers through her hair, taking deep breaths while she walk along the hallway. Robin saw the emotional turmoil she was in and stopped her. "I'm sorry Robin, I..." Robin hugged her, holding her against him, soothing her "I'm the one who's sorry, he kind of ambushed you… I swear I had no idea he was going to do that" Regina looked up at him, her voice low "I didn't know what to say to him, we haven't had the chance to talk about it... I... I want you to know that I don't pretend to take Marian's place in his life, I just..." Robin stop her putting his thumb on her lips and made sure she was looking at him before tell her softly "I'm not mad Regina and I don't want you to feel forced to do anything you aren't comfortable with" she shook her head "Robin, I meant every word I said to him"

He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss "I don't want to sound selfish or to be misunderstood but I would be more than happy if you take Marian's place in his life" she frowned not quite understanding his words, Robin continued "She's not here to do it herself Regina. She can't tuck him in at night or hug him or cook for him or read to him the way he wanted you tonight. He cares for you, you're important to him and the fact that Henry had two mommies apparently made him think about his own… situation. I want Marian to remained in his heart and mind and I'll take care of that" she was looking intently at him almost not believing his words "Regina I want my son to be happy, to feel save, to have a normal life" at that she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled "Fine, I give you that, let's say as normal as possible. He knows his mama can't be here with him and I always thought that I was enough… you know?" she nodded and said in the most defeated way "I do know. I always thought the same with Henry… until he run away to find his _real_ mother"

Robin saw the hurt in her watery eyes at the painful memory "Hey, stopped it, you're pass that, you both are, what happened made you the person you're today. You know he loves you and he knows how much you love him and the greatest proof is that the two of you broke the last two curses, so, please Regina, don't torture yourself with painful thoughts" she took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears "I know Robin but it doesn't change the fact that still hurts to know that for a time my child didn't want me near him, that he was afraid of me, that he hated me, that I wasn't enough, that he preferred to be with the woman who abandoned him instead of me... He... He even gave his life for hers and I know that that's something he's never going to do for me, I know he loves me but his love for me doesn't reach that level, it never will... But, my biggest fear is that if I don't save Emma he could go back to that, to hate me and wanting been away from me and I..." tears were running freely down her cheeks and Robin's heart broke "I can't Robin. I just can't. If I see hatred in his eyes towards me... It might kill me" he hugged her tighter, she looked so fragile and he wanted to protect her, to never let her go, his heart was aching for her suffering and a couple of tears ran down his cheeks.

He took her face between his hands wiping her tears with his thumbs, if only he could do the same in her heart... Just brush away her pain. He closed his eyes for a second to breath and she did the same, he made her to look at him putting one hand on her hip and leaving the other one over her cheek "Regina that's not going to happen, you need to put those thoughts away, they're hurting you. Henry loves you, he believes in you" she shook her head "Robin you don't understand and you don't know what I've been through. I'm always on the tightrope, under everyone's scrutiny, every single person in this damned town is always waiting for me to misstep and proof them right, it doesn't matter how many times I save their asses I'm always the first one to be blamed and now with Emma sacrificing herself for me..." she groans "I didn't asked for it, is not…" she looked down to avoid his gaze and in a very low voice said "Maybe everything would be better if it was me instead of her"

Robin's wide eyes were fixed on her, he couldn't believe the words he was hearing, how could she say something like that? "Please Regina, never say that again. When the darkness was over you my heart stopped beating, I was so scared... I. Can't. Lose. You..." she looked up at him still some tears filling her eyes " _WE_ can't lose you... And yes, Emma sacrifice herself for you but she also did it for the town and her family... it was a bit of everything and she did it because she knew that all of us were going to bring her back" she was going to reply but he cut her off "All of us Regina. I'm grateful for what she did for you and I don't want to be on a side doing nothing, I want to help you and Henry wants too. Let us. We have a better chance working together... We are on your side, we all want the same" she sigh and replied "I don't like to be in debt Robin"

He smiled caressing her cheek "My love, you know as well as I do that even if she didn't do it for you, you would be working all the same to save her, you probably would be telling us, and yourself, that is for Henry but deep down you know that you care for her, you already saved her a few weeks ago and you will do it again. Besides, with Gold still out of the picture, we wouldn't stand a chance to save you, so, as hard as it sounds it is better this way" she kissed him and hugged him, his words actually brought some sort of comfort to her mind and her heart and she was able to breathe in a different way, she even managed to give him a little smile. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head to kiss her some more. She broke the sweet kiss and frowned "It was fiction not a curse" he looked straight into her eyes and smiled "I was supposed to spend the rest of my life married to Zelena, I didn't had my son and I had to watch you die in my arms... For me that's a curse, and the worst one!" she nodded understanding his point.

"How the hell did we ended up talking about this when we were talking about Roland?" he chuckled and she continued "Do you think he'll remember the conversation tomorrow? He was sleepy" he looked down at her "He definitely will. He kind of got a mommy and a big brother today. Do you really think he's going to forget about it?" she shook her head smiling "No, I guess not" he pecked her lips lingering there a bit more than necessary.

.oOQo.

Henry was in his room passing through the pages of his storybook, trying to find something that somehow could help them. He frowned hearing their voices, something happened with Roland that much he could figure it out and when he heard about the two mommies issue he smiled remembering that earlier that day they had a little talk about Emma being his mother too. Apparently the subject didn't leave the little boy's mind and somehow he got to freak out the two adults, specially his mom. But suddenly, just when he was going to get out of his room to tell them about his little talk with the boy, he heard the turn of the conversation and he couldn't help the way his heart twisted when he heard how much his mom was still hurt by the way he treated her. They have come a long way since then, they have built a stronger relationship but the fact that his mom deep down was afraid of him turning back to hate her broke his heart. Robin was telling her the right things but Henry knows his mom, once the damage is done, she needs more than words to make her believe how much they truly love her. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the painful memory of her dying in front of him and he could agree with Robin, that 'fiction' was like a curse, a reversible short one thankfully and all they can do is to look into the bright side of it, a reminder of the things (people) that all of them almost lost. He wiped away his tears, took a deep breath to calm himself down and took a look in the mirror to be sure his eyes weren't going to betray him. The last thing she needs right now is to think that he is crying for Emma, he miss her of course and he wants her back but right now he needs to find the way to fully heal his relationship with his mom.

.oOQo.

Henry got out of his room finding them in the hallway "Hey guys, it's everything alright?" they broke apart and turned to him "Yes sweetheart just putting Roland to bed, I was coming kiss you goodnight and then down stairs, I need to finish the book Belle brought me earlier" she said softly kissing his forehead "Go to bed, love you".

Henry could see how tired she was; also, she had missed dinner again and by the corner of his eye he could see the change in Robin, he passed from relaxed to tense in a mere second, he had heard Robin discussing with her many times because her lack of sleep and eat "Mom, wait" Regina turned to look at him "You need a rest" "Henry I'm…" she started to say but Henry cut her off "No… it's enough. You need to eat and you need to sleep. I need you and mom needs you to bring her back but I also need you as my mom, us your family... we miss you. If you continue this way you're going to get sick and then we'll all be screwed" she gave him a severe look, he knew that language wasn't allow.

"Sweetheart I'm fine, I just need to mend this mess" Henry was determined; there was no way he was going to let her get her way "No if it's means that I could lose you in the process too... If that's the price, I'm not willing to pay it" Regina was touched by his words but also was frustrated, she was failing in every way, the more she wanted to solve things the most stuck she got.

Henry saw her conflicted face, she was looking at the floor but he was able to see the tears rolling down her cheeks, he softened his tone "Please mom... I can't lose you... And you will solve this, I know you will, I'm pretty sure that you're the only one that can save Ma, you will find the way but you need a clear head to be able to do it" she frowned, her gaze still directed to the floor and wiping the tears from her face she said in a very low and defeated voice "I think that you're putting your faith in the wrong place Henry. I haven't accomplish anything in the past two weeks, I'm failing in every aspect of my life and sooner than later you will realized that I'm not Emma's savior... I just... I can't do it"

Henry got a step closer bending his knees a little to catch her eyes straining himself he made sure she was still looking at him "What?" she asked, looking at him, switching between his eyes "Mom you're not failing at anything. Maybe it's time for all of us to sit down again, without you and Killian trying to kill each other and try to figure something out... Besides, when I've been wrong?, tell me just about one time... I believe in you, we all do, why can't you?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath filling her lungs with air and releasing it slowly, Henry hugged her tight and murmured "I love you mom" she hug him back and rested her cheek over his temple, he was growing so fast "I love you too baby... So much". "Now... eat and sleep. No more reading for today" he was looking intently at her "Promise me" she rolled her eyes and frowned "Fine... I'll drop it for the night" Henry chuckled "Good" and returned to his room.

* * *

TBC? Let me know if I should continue it!

Next on "Insecurities"… Is it time for R&R to face their own emotions? Do they have anything to say to each other?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, *****THANK YOU SO MUCH***** for read/follow/fav/rev this story.  
 **You're awesome!**

Initially this little story was meant to be a simple OS but I can't stop (not yet anyway)  
I don't have much time to write but I'm doing my best to deliver this to you as soon as possible.

So, this chap is shorter… I hope you still like this story after it! ;)

* * *

She turned to look sheepishly at Robin, his shoulder was against the wall, arms and feet crossed and when she didn't said anything he approached her wrapping his arms around her slim figure, his chin over her head "Rough night?" she nodded against his chest "I swear those kids are going to be the death of me" he chuckled "They love you as much as you love them" she smiled "That I do… I still can't believe I have all of you right here with me" she looked up at him and continued "I just wished it was under better circumstances"

He kissed her forehead and hugged her strongly against him closing his eyes and at the same time she closed hers, letting herself to get involved in those feelings she is able to feel when he is around. The only time in her life she felt half this way was with Daniel. She loved Daniel very much, he was her first love and she'll never forget him, but the way Robin makes her feel is so different, it's more complete and deep, it's like everything is possible when he is by her side, it's like time could stop and everything around them suddenly disappears, he makes her feel safe, protected, wanted and… loved.

She's not used to it, to feel loved. With Daniel wasn't enough time and her parents… well, they loved her, in their own way, but that doesn't mean it was the right way or the way she wanted it or needed it. With Henry it's different, he is her son, and no matter what he'll always be her son. It's a different kind of love, he gave her the chance to love him and she took it, he let her know about it and she received his love back, the love a mother feels for her child is indescribable, she raised him and no one ever will be able to take that away from her. Other people, just, never cared. When she became Queen they just ignored her, for them she was invisible and she actually felt that way. After she became The Evil Queen they were busy putting labels on her, convicting her, sentencing her but at the same time fearing her.

Well, that's kind of unfair. Maleficent was her friend, sort of, she tried to warn her about the consequences of the curse and there was also Tinkerbell who tried to help her to find love, to find her soulmate, to find… happiness, but she didn't listen to neither of them, she didn't enter the tavern and she didn't meet her soulmate. That… till one day. That day when her mother came back from Wonderland to set her up with said soulmate but Regina was able to find out that everything was a trick.

Her mother trying to fool her with the Sheriff of Nottingham brought painful outcomes to Regina's life, the worst one, she sterilized herself to get rid of her mother for good. She learned three things that day. The first one was that her real soulmate was happily married, that fact broke her heart because with the arrival of her mother she let herself to believe that she actually could have a second chance at happiness, that was the day when she lost the little hope she didn't knew she had remaining in her darkening heart. The second one was that she was the one standing in the way of her own happiness, a lesson she came to understand very recently. And the third one was that besides of not having a lot of love in her life, she was able to know that that wasn't the way a soulmate was supposed to feel like. Something was out of place, when she met him it didn't feel genuine and at the end she was right.

And that's where her mind took her, to that moment in time when her soul didn't feel at ease with the person standing in front of her and how different it feels now. With Robin she felt a connection from the very beginning, they had met three times in less than two years and every single one of them she was able to feel it. She raised her head from his chest to look at him, she didn't say anything, she was overwhelmed for the amount of feelings inside her chest and the thoughts inside her head, there was so much she wanted to tell him but at the same time she didn't know where to start or if it was the right moment to talk about it. There were tears that started to form in her eyes but her gaze was lost, was far away and he knew her mind took her somewhere else. "What is it?" he asked her softly lifting his right hand to cherish her face. She blinked and taking a deep breath she returned to the present.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just… I'm physically and emotionally exhausted" she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Come on" he said taking her hand "First you need something to eat..." "Robin I can't, I don't want to, I'm too tired" Robin stopped in his tracks and turned his face "Good God, you admitted it… that's the first step you know?" she rolled her eyes and he pulled her hand bringing her against him, pecking her lips he took her in his arms, bridal style, and she laughed. It felt good, to laugh, she hadn't done it in quite some time and it felt good, really good. On their way down stairs she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his temple. Once in the kitchen he put her down on the stool "I know you're not hungry so... What about something light? Something like cereal and a banana for vitamins and potassium?" she was going to answer that cereal wasn't real food but her mind instantly made her look up and down his body and she smirked "Mmm, the banana part sounds good" he laughed he couldn't help it and holding the banana in front of her he kissed her "An actual banana, Milady" she pouted and he pecked her lips "Eat" he ordered still laughing and she bit her lower lip.

.oOQo.

He took her in his arms again, to bring her to bed to sleep. That was what he was thinking… Genuinely… but she seemed to have other plans when she moved her left hand very softly down his hairline, her thumb over his cheek and her fingers over his ear and hair and _innocently_ started to rub her nose along his neck, up and down, leaving some feather-like kisses in her path and biting softly at his earlobe. He swallowed hard "Regina… sweetheart… you need to rest" she smirked and whispered "Perhaps I need to release some stress first, my muscles are very tense and then, maybe, I could have a really good… sleep" a soft moan was leaving his lips when she started to lick and kiss on his pulse point, his jaw, behind his ear "You're not playing fair My Love" his voice hoarse, she chuckled and whispered in his ear "I never do".

.oOQo.

He reached their room and bent a little to help her on her feet but she managed to keep her arms strongly wrap around his neck and shoulders. Chuckling he circled her waist with his arms to hold her in place "Regina, what are you doing?" she threw her head back a little to look into his eyes and with an innocent but serious and playful voice told him "I think… _we_ need a shower before bed" he was amused "Hmm... Of course _we_ do!" he helped her to cross her legs around his hips and she kissed him all the way to their bathroom.

.oOQo.

He put her down in the middle of the double sink marble vanity top still kissing her. She started to unbutton his white shirt and when she got the last button she moved her hands to his belt and jeans. She loves him in those white shirts, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons unbuttoned, but, she loves even more taking him out of it. She broke the kiss needing some air but also to look at his chest, she hissed and bit her lower lip while she run her hands under his shirt all over his muscular chest, lower back and stomach.

He _loves her_ so damn much and loves the way she touch him, the warmth of her skin, the way she makes him feel. He can't live without this woman, _his soulmate_ , the love of his life; he would give his life for hers without second thoughts.

She felt a change in him, she looked up to his face and saw his closed eyes and worry features, definitely his mind took him somewhere else. "Robin, what is it?" she asked softly running her hands up his chest and neck pulling his head down to kiss the little frown between his eyebrows. His heart was pounding so hard and fast he could hear it in his ears, the mere thought of losing her it's enough to fill his body with fear. She was worried about his lack of response; it wasn't normal "Robin?... Robin look at me".

He heard her, somehow her voice eased his train of thought and he was able to open his eyes. Her concerned eyes were looking straight into his trying to make sure that he was fine. "I'm sorry" said Robin hugging her tight, closing the little space that was between their bodies. He was standing between her legs pressing her firmly against him; his head was bent over her shoulder. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she didn't understand what had happened but somehow she knew he needed her and all she wanted to do was to hug him and soothe him.

"Take me to bed" he heard her say and he raised his head to look at her, she was worried and he felt so guilty for ruining the mood. "No, I'm sorry. It's ok. Let's get you into that shower" Robin started to move his hands to take off her silk shirt and she stopped him, her hands on his biceps and told him with a small voice "What was that about?" her eyes full of concern "Nothing honey, I just... I don't know. It doesn't matter. Please let me take care of you, that's all I want to do right now" she was looking into his eyes and he kissed her, she knew something was off but, for now, she will do as he wanted; raising her hands to his face she deepened the kiss.

He helped her down and slowly undressed her, cherishing her body with his fingers, gaze and mouth, leaving soft kisses over her body while he removed her clothing. She never had this before, she never felt this way with anyone, herself didn't belong to her anymore she completely belong to him; he stole her heart, her soul, her body, her senses, she was his, completely and utterly his... Or she gave it to him? That's what she once told him _you can't steal something that's been given to you_ but right now and just for her amusement she would say that he definitely took it and she didn't know when or how it happened and… well, he's a thief after all. She giggled at her thoughts and he look up at her smiling but clueless. She looked down at him and laughed a little more, knowing that this time he couldn't guess what she was thinking "Care to share... Milady?" she pulled him up and kissed him "Not this time... Thief" she smirked and he laughed kissing her again. He adores when she calls him that.

He broke the heavenly touch of her lips, gave a step back and opened his arms "So... Do I get pay back?" letting her know that he was still fully dressed up. Smirking she moved a step forward putting her hands against his chest, up to his shoulders under his open shirt and slid them down his arms, the shirt landed around their feet and she entwined her fingers with his, she squeezed them and at the same time pulled him down a little and kissed him, just a mere touch of their lips. He bent to kiss her some more but she grinned and avoided it. Moving behind him she slid her hands by his sides till they reached the waistband of his pants and underwear, slowly, she started to move her hands along the hem of both articles pushing it down. Kissing his spine on her way down she smirked when he couldn't take it anymore and in a fast move he turned and took her up by her arms pressing her against his body. Her arms landed on his shoulders and her fingers started to move through his hair. She could feel his member against her abdomen, his legs moving awkwardly getting finally out of his pants and underwear, his left hand moved up and down her spine softly and slowly, causing her goose bumps; his right hand was on her left breast, caressing it, rubbing and pinching her nipple and his mouth, _oh his mouth_ , his glorious mouth was on her neck, sucking, licking, biting and kissing those spots he knows drives her crazy.

She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she was his prey and there was nothing she could do about it not that she wanted anyway, it was too delicious and suddenly… he stopped, _the bastard_ , he would pay, he definitely would pay. When she managed to open her eyes he was grinning and his hands were over her rear "So… shower?". The stare she threw at him was all Evil Queen and he didn't care in the slightest, so he kissed her just in time, just when she was going to throw some sharp comment she had ready for him. She deepened the kiss and opened her eyes, he was definitely involved in it, so her hands moved carefully over his chest to his nipples and she squeezed it, hard, making him brake the kiss, hiss in pain and removed her hands away from him "Reginaaa!" she smirked "Don't mess with me. Thief!" her tone low and playful, he laughed, he couldn't help it "I'm sorry my love" he tried to be serious and he was failing, big time, so he rolled his lips between his teeth trying to hide his amusement "Yes dear, I can see how sorry you are" he laughed freely and walked to her again putting his hands on her hips moving her backwards and into the shower.

She took her hair up while he managed a nice warm water temperature. After a few minutes they were ready to leave the shower. The water was still running through their bodies while they were in each other's arms, their foreheads touching and their gazes fixed on the other, telling what their mouths didn't dare to pronounce but their souls were screaming aloud. He moved first, turning off the tap and then taking her towel and wrapping it around her, doing his best to control his body reactions when he was securing the fluffy garment over her breast. She smiled shaking her head and watched him wrap his towel around his hips biting her lower lip at the sight and at all the thoughts running through her mind. He approached her knowingly and she flushed "Do you like what you see?" he asked smirking "A lot" she responded laughing when he turned on his feet giving her a three hundred and sixty degrees view of his body for her delight. He reached her and kissed her beautiful soft lips "So do I, My Love... Now stop distracting me and get ready to bed young lady".

.oOQo.

Once they're done in the bathroom, she moved to her side of the bed to apply her body cream on her legs and arms. She watched him putting on his boxers and his navy flannel pajama pants, taking a deep breath she turned before he could catch her again. While she put on her white and red flannel pajama pants he walked to her placing his arms around her waist and kissed her neck "Are you ready?" smiling she turned in his arms and pecked his lips "Yeah, just…" she took away the white tee hanging on his shoulder and threw it away over the armchair "I want you, in my bed, just the way you are" grinning he lifted the bed covers so she could get in "I should have a say in the matter, don't you think?" she looked at him, lifting her chin and with a cocky voice told him "Nope… Sorry… My bed, My rules" faking offence he replied "I thought it was _our_ bed, Your Majesty" "It is, but I get to decide the dress code" he laughed as he climbed into bed and brought her to him "And don't you think that is a little unfair you getting me shirtless in bed and I don't get the same?" she seemed to meditate it a second "No… I don't" he looked down at her daring her to explain herself a little more, looking at him with a very false nuisance she said "We have kids in the house… I can't be shirtless if one or both of our kids come in here in the middle of the night or very early in the morning" "Uh huh… Then I guess you are more than right, My Queen… as always" She chuckled and he kissed her forehead, his left hand on her hair and his right hand making soothing movements on her skin under her white tank top. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep in the arms of her beloved thief.

* * *

 **…The night isn't over my friends…**

…TBC…


End file.
